Improvement is desired in regards to containers for shipping furniture such as folding chairs. In particular, what is desired is a shipping container that is also suitable for display of the items shipped in the container.
Conventionally, goods such as folding chairs are packed into a bottom box and the bottom box is covered with a top box secured by strapping or the like for shipping. The chairs are tightly packed in the bottom box and packaging foam or the like is located between the chairs.
Once delivered, the top box and the packaging foam are removed and the bottom box with the chairs is located at a store for display and sale. As chairs are sold, space develops between chairs in the bottom box. Often, chairs will fall over, become unfolded, and otherwise result in a cumbersome and unattractive display of the chairs. For example, some chairs may fall over and be difficult for a customer to see and select. Other chairs may lean and detract from the display.
Thus, what is desired is a shipping and display container that is configured to maintain the goods such as folding chairs in an upright and folded orientation as the goods are sold and avoid shortcomings of conventional containers.